Moltres/FRLG
Moltres can be found as a static encounter on Mt. Ember. Make sure to bring Repels. Ah Moltres, how much I want you to be good. Unfortunately Moltres comes too late to be useful nine times out of ten. If you do decide to use it for some reason, Moltres is pretty good. It's not the best of the legendary birds but it can pull through at the end. Important Matchups * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Spam Flamethrower. Moltres really can't lose here, but let's be real you really shouldn't have stalled this long. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Spam Fly. Why is being overleveled so fun? * Rival (Silph Co.): Flamethrower anything that doesn't resist it and Fly everything else. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): '''Flamethrower everything but Rhyhorn which can actually kill Moltres with Rock Blast. You have a surfer, use it. * '''Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Flamethrower everything, no survivors. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): See Silph Co. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): '''Avoid everything you're weak to and torch or Fly the rest. * '''Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Flamethrower Cloyster and Jynx, and leave the rest for someone else. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): '''Moltres can solo Bruno except for his lead Onix with Fly for the fighting types, and Flamethrower, or Sunny Day boosted Flamethrower for Onix. Be careful of Rock Tomb from Machamp, but you should be able to take one. * '''Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Moltres can 2HKO all her Pokemon with Flamethrower, and they can't do much damage back. Just be careful of hax and you'll be fine. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Moltres can technically beat Gyarados because its Hyper Beam is a 3HKO, while sun boosted Flamethrower is also 3HKOs because of the recharge turn, but you should just use an electric attack. You can take the Dragonairs, but be careful of Thunder Wave shenanigans. Avoid Aerodactyl and Dragonite as they're much too strong. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): You can torch the Grass types, Pidgeot, and Alakazam. You beat Charizard one on one with Fly. Avoid Rhydon, but you can take on the water types if you keep the sun up. Do note that Blastoise will try to cancel out the sun with Rain Dance for players who picked Charmander. Fighting Arcanine is doable with healing items, but not advised. * Post-Game: '''What's a Sevii Island and how do I eat it? Moves Moltres starts with '''Fire Spin, Agility, Endure, and Flamethrower. Of those the only moves you should even consider is Flamethrower and maybe Agility. At level 61 you get Safeguard, which is trash. If you ever grind that far Moltres gets Heat Wave and Sky Attack, but both are inferior to Flamethrower and Fly respectively. TMs aren't much better. Fly is an obvious choice and should be taught to all Moltres. Sunny Day boosts Flamethrower even more just for extra overkill, and allows it to take on some water types. Overheat can be useful because of Moltres' bad movepool, but isn't the best. Rest might be useful for no healing runs. Return or Double-Edge can do a decent chunk of damage. Finally Double Team and Toxic can be decent if you want to be that guy. Recommended moveset: Flamethrower, Fly, Sunny Day, Overheat/Return Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Moltres has a huge Rock weakness, and Grass-types can help beat them and might benefit off of Sunny Day. Moltres can also fight the Bug and Ice types that Grass is weak to, and can probably handle the average Fire, Flying, or Poison-type. Grass-types help defeat the Electric and Water-types that Moltres is weak to as well. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Venusaur, Vileplume, Parasect, Victreebel, Exeggutor, Tangela * Walls and Tanks: '90/90/85 bulk is decent, but Moltres wasn't made for taking hits. Walls can take hits that Moltres can't, and Moltres can dish out the damage with Flamethrowers coming off its 125 special attack stat. Be warned that Sunny Day Moltres will hinder an ally's water moves. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Venusaur, Nidoqueen, Clefable, Golem, Slowbro, Dewgong, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Lapras, Vaporeon, Snorlax * 'Physical Hitters: '''Moltres has a solid physical attack stat of 100, but with Fly only having 70 base power this gen, Moltres can't do a lot of heavy hitting on the physical side. It can also take down some physical walls that they struggle with. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Raticate, Sandslash, Primeape, Machamp, Golem, Dodrio, Muk, Marowak, Rhydon, Tauros, Kabutops, Snorlax * 'Coverage: '''Moltres gets Fire, Flying, and Normal moves, and that's it. Teammates with a lot of coverage moves can hit things not weak to Fire and Flying for super effective damage. Plus, a lot of these Pokemon are Normal types, and Moltres resists Fighting, their only weakness. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Golduck, Mr. Mime, Lapras, Dragonite Other Moltres's stats * '''What Nature do I want? Something that raises one offensive stat and lowers one defensive stat is the best. * Which Ability do I want? '''You only have one, Pressure. * '''How good is Moltres in a Nuzlocke? It's not the best of the legendary birds and comes too late to be useful 9 times out of 10, but Moltres pulls through at the end. * Weaknesses: Electric, Rock (x4), Water * '''Resistances: '''Fighting, Fire, Steel, Grass (x0.25), Bug (x0.25) * '''Immunities: '''Ground * '''Neutralities: '''Psychic, Flying, Normal, Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Poison, Ice Category:FireRed/LeafGreen Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses